Blood Stains
by Victor Von Doom
Summary: Lizzie is trapped in high school after a shooting. With Miranda baddly hurt can the S.W.A.T. team get them out on time? And what will be the consequences?
1. Nightmare in campus

Hiya, don't worry I'm working on my other stories, it's just that I came up with this one after watching S.W.A.T. and hearing the name of the girl that became part of the team: Chris Sanchez. I bet you already see the connection, but let us go on.  
  
Lizzie McGuire and S.W.A.T.  
In  
"Blood stains"  
  
A month has passed since the "three amigos" entered high school and surprisingly a fourth was added: Kate Sanders. The trip to Rome evidently brought Lizzie and Kate back, although Kate didn't spent much time with them her attitude to the group was nice, what was unknown to them was that someone wasn't too pleased, Kate's former friend Claire couldn't accept it, and to make it worse, she made friends with a boy who was a gang member and had his own issues with the school.  
  
-Look, we're going to make everyone pay, believe me.  
  
-Look Roger. I just want to make Kate pay up. that's it.  
  
-Sure baby. that's the way it'll happen.  
  
That night Claire met Roger, other members of his gang where there, the first thing he did was to hand her a gun.  
  
-Roger.  
  
-Just pull the trigger. and Kate will be history.  
  
The following morning Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo were walking on the hallways.  
  
-So. what are we doing after school? -Lizzie asked  
  
-There's a science expo on town  
  
-Gordo please. there's a huge sale today, why don't we go and check it out? -Suggested Miranda  
  
-Can I join you? -Asked Kate as she joined them  
  
-Yeah why not, the more the merrier - Lizzie answered.  
  
Everything seemed to be like another day until the last bell rang, Lizzie and Miranda came out of their math class, Gordo from advanced science and Kate from Computer class, when the four were walking out they saw Claire in a black outfit along with other guys.  
  
-Claire? -Asked Kate  
  
-Nobody leaves me Kate. nobody.  
  
-Claire what are you talking about? -Replied Kate  
  
To their horror Claire pulled a gun out of her purse.  
  
-Claire what are you doing? Put that thing away it's dangerous -Said a terrified Kate  
  
-For you it'll be.  
  
It seemed to take an eternity but it merely took a few seconds, Claire pulled the trigger and the hallway was filled with the sound of the gun firing, Kate fell limp to the ground after the first two shots, but Claire lost control of the gun, all Miranda could think was to push her best friend away, then she felt a horrendous pain in her belly and her chest and fell to the ground, at the same time her friends were taking control of the school, Claire glared as Miranda and Kate laid on the floor, Gordo was so shocked and scared that he was petrified in the same place, Lizzie just glared and crawled to Miranda.  
  
-Miranda. Miranda are you OK?  
  
-It. hurts.. Lizzie I'm scared.  
  
A voice made them react.  
  
-CLAIRE CLOSE THAT DOOR!!! LOCK IT UP!!! THE POLICE IS ON THE WAY!!! COME ON!!!  
  
The girl ran and did as told. In the S.W.A.T. head quarters Chris Sanchez and fellow officers Jim Street and Mike Boxer play cards.  
  
-Come on Jim you can do better than that.- Said Mike  
  
-Yeah. put another 20 -Added Chris  
  
-You guys want to leave me without anything.  
  
At that very moment Sergeant Hondo walked in  
  
-Let's go, we have a High School shoot out, it's on Santa Barbara High School, they believe there are casualties already.  
  
Chris got up.  
  
-Santa Barbara? You said Santa Barbara?  
  
-Isn't that were.-Jim asked  
  
-Oh Jesus.  
  
-Sanchez you'll have to put anything personal away or you stay.-Said Sgt. Hondo severely.  
  
-You can't make me stay.  
  
-Just promise me you're not going to screw this up. -Sgt Hondo replied.  
  
-Let's just go please.  
  
At the McGuire residence Jo is watching TV when a newsbreak interrupts her program.  
  
-Good afternoon, this is Channel 9 news bringing you this developing story, an apparent shoot out has taken place at Santa Barbara High school, let's go with Roger Atkins -the announcer said.  
  
-Thank you Richard, witness accounts say that a gang had shot several students and is holding others hostage, I'm sad to say this but apparently we have casualties, a student said that she saw two girls being directly shot at, Kate Sanders and Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Sam held his wife as she went hysteric when hearing the news.  
  
-NO!!! NOT MY LIZZIE!!!!! PLEASE!!!  
  
Meanwhile at the school Lizzie is trying to comfort Miranda.  
  
-Lizzie it hurts. please. I need my mom... Dios no me lleves. mamá. mamá. te necesito. me duele mucho.  
  
Even though she didn't understand Spanish Lizzie got an idea of what she meant, at that moment she saw Gordo coming in.  
  
-Gordo.  
  
The youngster kneeled beside them.  
  
-How's Kate? -Lizzie asked.  
  
She got silence as a reply.  
  
-Gordo how's Kate?  
  
The boy only shook his head.  
  
-Oh God no.  
  
Her attention was back at Miranda when the girl cried in pain.  
  
-Calm down. I'm sure they'll call help.  
  
Lizzie got up and walked to one of the guys that was at the door  
  
-You have to let my friend get help. please.  
  
-Look, you get back in there or you'll be joining her, GOT IT!!!  
  
Lizzie didn't have the courage to argue. she walked back to where Gordo was with Miranda.  
  
-Is. help.. on. on. the way? -Miranda asked weakly.  
  
-Yes. you'll be all right -Lizzie asked stroking her hair and trying to hold back the tears.  
  
Outside the S.W.A.T. team arrived, Sergeant Hondo walked to police officer in charge, Chris on the other hand saw a student glaring at the whole situation, she walked toward him.  
  
-What's your name?  
  
-I. I'm Ethan. Ethan Kraft.  
  
-You're the boy she always talks about. is Miranda safe?  
  
The boy didn't answered  
  
-Is she safe? -Chris asked for a second time  
  
The boy didn't answer again and Chris had to shake him.  
  
-I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!!! IS MIRANDA SAFE???  
  
-She. she. she was shot. I. saw her fell along with Lizzie and then I ran out.  
  
Chris kept holding Ethan until a voice returned her to reality.  
  
-SANCHEZ!!! GET OVER HERE!!! -Screamed Sgt. Hondo  
  
Ethan glared at her as he understood everything when he heard the officer's last name.  
  
-God. she. she's. your sister.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Fear, pain and horrible mistakes

Well, I'm really happy that everyone loves this fic, so, I'm eager to go on.  
  
Lizzie's fear increased as Miranda's moaning decreased, she could feel her breathing getting slower.  
  
-Gordo. GORDO!!  
  
-What.?  
  
Lizzie took her jacket off and made sure that Miranda was comfortable enough, and then she took Gordo by the arm to the end of the classroom  
  
-They're not going to help her and I'm not going to see her die Gordo, I don't want to lose her.  
  
-And what do you want to do? We're not doctors.  
  
Lizzie noticed that Gordo was glaring at her.  
  
-What?  
  
-Your pants. are you hurt?  
  
-I'm no. oh no. it's Mirandas's blood.  
  
Lizzie ran back to where Miranda was laying, the girl opened her eyes a little  
  
-L. Lizzie.  
  
-Don't talk. everything will be all right.  
  
Miranda tried to smile.  
  
-Tell Gordo. your feelings for. him.  
  
-Miranda we're going to walk out of here together.  
  
Miranda wanted to talk but the pain didn't allow her, Lizzie kissed her in the forehead and walked back where Gordo was.  
  
-Go to the infirmary and get me cotton, a lot.  
  
-What?  
  
-Gordo go, please. and. and something for the pain.  
  
-Are you  
  
-GO!!!  
  
Gordo ran out to get what Lizzie asked him. Outside Lt. Hondo talked to his team.  
  
-OK, this is what we're going to do: A negotiator is talking to them to keep them busy, Jim you and Boxer will go through the back door, we already know they're not covering that door, Sanchez you'll cover them outside  
  
-NO!! I'm going in with Jim.  
  
-Sanchez you don't make the decisions here, I do and don't dare to raise your voice to me, ever again, UNDERSTOOD?  
  
-Sir, I think you don't understand, my sister is in there and God knows how she is, I'm not going to stand out here and wait. -Replied Chris  
  
Lt. Hondo walked to Chris.  
  
-Sanchez your sister is not the only one in there, I can't rely on someone who cares for only one person, you're one heck of a S.W.A.T. officer but this time you wait. Deke, Gamble and I will go to the roof to find a way in to take them out. GO!!  
  
All officers nodded, in the back door Jim glared at Chris.  
  
-Door secured, let's go -said Boxer  
  
Jim walked towards her.  
  
-Go, I'll cover both of you. -Jim said  
  
-What?  
  
-GO!!! Just tell Hondo you beat me to submission OK?  
  
Chris smiled.  
  
-Chris you coming? -Asked Boxer.  
  
The woman nodded and both walked in. In their classroom Lizzie is trying to clean up Miranda's wounds, the girl cried in pain.  
  
-Stop. it hurts too much.  
  
Lizzie tried to give her some pain killers but Miranda coughed them out covered with blood.  
  
-I. can't. shallow. it.. burns.  
  
Gordo took Lizzie's hand and shook his head.  
  
-LET ME GO!!! -Yelled Lizzie  
  
-YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE FOR HER!!!- Replied Gordo  
  
-stop. please.  
  
Both glared at Miranda. The girl took their hands and held them together.  
  
-Lizzie. you. you love Gordo. and. and. Gordo. you. you love. Lizzie.  
  
-Miranda. -Lizzie couldn't hold back the tears.  
  
-Don.. Don't cry.  
  
Meanwhile in the hallways Chris along with Boxer move slowly.  
  
-How many are they? The place is deserted -Said Boxer  
  
At that time they saw a girl crying silently. Chris told her where to go and she ran out. Boxer stopped. Against a door he saw one of the gang members who had a gun in his hands.  
  
-I have one on sight, should I take him out? -Asked Boxer  
  
-Go -Replied Lt. Hondo  
  
Thanks to the silencer the detonation was like a whisper, the man fell inside the classroom where Miranda, Lizzie and Gordo where, another gun he had in his jacket slide to her, since she didn't knew that the S.W.A.T. team was in there she did the only thing her fear could tell her to do, she grabbed the gun and pointed it to the door. Boxer was the first to walk in, Lizzie saw the man holding a gun.  
  
-DROP IT!! NOW!!!  
  
-LIZZIE PUT THAT THING DOWN!!! -Screamed Gordo  
  
-He's going to hurt us.  
  
Chris walked in and saw her sister laying on the ground, her only though was to ran to her.  
  
-Miranda, hermanita hablame. vamos.  
  
-Girl don't do anything stupid, just put the gun down.  
  
Lizzie was trembling.  
  
-This is the last time, drop the gun.  
  
-He. he's going to hu  
  
But Gordo tackled her down and the gun fell to the ground, Boxer pushed Gordo aside and proceeded to handcuff Lizzie.  
  
-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? SHE DIDN'T DO NOTHING!!! -Yelled Gordo  
  
-Miss you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, since you're a minor you'll be sent to a prison for young delinquents, if the judge decides to treat you like an adult you'll have the right for an attorney, if you do not appoint one or can't afford one the state will provide you with one. you're now under arrest.  
  
-YOU CAN'T ARREST HER!!!  
  
Lizzie was so shocked that she didn't said anything or moved a muscle.  
  
-Be quiet kid, as far as we know she may be responsible for this.  
  
A few gunshots where heard in the distance, moments later Lt. Hondo walked in along with paramedics who quickly took care of Miranda.  
  
-We took them down. What happened here? -asked Lt. Hondo  
  
-I think this girl is one of them, she pointed a gun at me when I came in.  
  
-Sanchez go with your sister.  
  
-Look sir Lizzie didn't do nothing and  
  
-Get this boy out from here, he's in shock, get him to an ambulance and make sure he gets something to calm down -ordered Lt. Hondo  
  
-Come on. -said Jim Street.  
  
Jo was desperate outside the school when Lt. Hondo walked to her and Sam.  
  
-You're the parents of Elizabeth McGuire?  
  
-How is she? Is she OK? -Asked Jo  
  
-Your daughter is unharmed. but I'm afraid she has been arrested.  
  
-WHAT? NO!!! -Screamed Jo  
  
-Wait, why? -Asked Sam  
  
-We believe she was part of the gang. she pointed a gun to one of our officers.  
  
Jo just cried. Later that day Gordo went to the hospital where Miranda was, he saw Chris watching through a window.  
  
-Excuse me.  
  
The woman turned around  
  
-You're that boy on the classroom.  
  
-What are you doing here? -Gordo asked.  
  
-She's my sister.  
  
-What? She never. I'm sorry. just. how's Miranda?  
  
-She's in a coma. she suffered a severe blood loss.  
  
-Look. I know I shouldn't ask but. can you tell me how can I meet Lizzie?  
  
-Who?  
  
-The girl your friend mistakenly arrested.  
  
-You can't.  
  
Meanwhile Jo and Sam were talking to their attorney.  
  
-Can we get Lizzie out? -Jo asked  
  
-I'm afraid not. For now she's just accused of attempted murder on the person of Miranda Sanchez, resisting arrest, pointing a gun to a police officer.  
  
-But. there's something we can do. -Sam said  
  
-Pray. I talked with her friend Gordon. He told me she didn't do it.  
  
-Then why doesn't he tell that to the police? -Sam asked  
  
-Because he's a minor and according to the S.W.A.T. commander he was in shock when found so his testimony is not valid, the only one who could save her is the one who could also doom her.  
  
-What does that mean? -asked Jo with her eyes filled with tears  
  
-Miranda is the only one who can tell the police and the judge who shot her. If she dies Elizabeth will go to trial for murder and she will by judged as an adult.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Life and death chioces, silence broken

Well, the story is getting complex and sad but here we go.  
  
Two months have passed since the events of Santa Barbara High School, day after day Gordo kept himself beside Miranda's bed.  
  
-Come on Miranda. Lizzie still needs you. you have to wake up. you have to be OK. please.  
  
In the loneliness of the room the boy cried holding his friend's hand, meanwhile Lizzie was in a young delinquents prison, Karla, a 16 year old girl was the only person there who tried to get her out of the eerie silence she was in since the day of the shooting, situation that resulted in the judge considering her for trial as an adult taking her silence as a rebellious act. Jo and Sam also tried to talk her back from that tomb she got herself into.  
  
-Lizzie. you have to talk to us. it's the only way to help. -Jo said  
  
-Please Lizzie, we know you didn't do this. but you have to help us telling us what you know if you want us to help you.  
  
But the blond girl only stared at them, lost in her mind. That night Karla sat in front of her that night when she was helping her put her nigh clothes.  
  
-Look, I had it, you have to come back from wherever you are, I heard what your parents said, NOW WAKE UP!!!  
  
Karla slapped her so violently that Lizzie fell back and hit her head in the bedpost.  
  
-Oh my God.  
  
An hour later Lizzie opened her eyes slowly  
  
-Miranda? Miranda is that you?  
  
-No. but it's good to see that you finally talked  
  
Lizzie sat and looked around, tears started to wet her cheeks.  
  
-It wasn't a dream.  
  
Karla hugged her.  
  
-I didn't do it.  
  
-We'll talk later. now let's take care of that bump.  
  
Two days later Gordo was walking towards Miranda's room when he heard a heated argument.  
  
-YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HER!!!  
  
It was Officer Chris Sanchez  
  
-DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE DOCTOR? SHE'S NOT GOING TO WAKE UP!!!  
  
Now it was Miranda's father.  
  
-WHAT DOES HE KNOW?? SHE'S MY SISTER AND I'M GOING TO FIGHT FOR HER!!  
  
-JUST LIKE WHEN YOU RAN AWAY AND LEFT HER ALONE?? -Her father replied.  
  
Gordo walked to them.  
  
-Who's not going to wake up?  
  
Miranda's mother took him into the room where Miranda was.  
  
-The doctor just told us that. the possibilities of Miranda waking up are little to none and. gave us the right to choose if we want to keep her alive.  
  
Gordo was petrified. But not for long.  
  
-YOU CAN'T LET HER DIE!!! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? IF SHE DIES LIZZIE WILL BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!  
  
Miranda's mother just glared at him, Gordo had his eyes filled with tears  
  
-Please. don't. she's my friend. She'll wake up. I'm sure.  
  
Miranda's mother walked out, Gordo got beside the bed.  
  
-Come on Miranda, you can't leave, you can't leave Lizzie. you can't leave any of us, I know you can hear me, just wake up!!! Wake up!!  
  
After seeing Gordo's reaction and then when Jo and Sam talked to them Miranda's parents agreed to give Miranda one more week. Meanwhile Lizzie was presented to the jury and the prosecutor was first to interrogate her.  
  
-What was your relationship with Miss Sanchez?  
  
-She's my best friend.  
  
-Is it not true that you deliberately ignored that she had an anorexia problem sometime ago?  
  
-NO!!! I tried to help her!!  
  
-According to our records you knew something was wrong with her but remained silent even though she passed out in your living room.  
  
-I.  
  
-So, she was in a life-threatening situation and you just let her be and waited to see what happened, maybe with the intention that she indeed die.  
  
-NO!!! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!!! I WOULD NEVER DO ANY HARM TO HER!!!  
  
-Miss McGuire are you aware that the gun who fired the bullets that hit Miss Sanchez has your finger prints on it?  
  
Lizzie glared in shock as the Prosecutor presented the gun. All she could do was cry silently as she heard the Prosecutor tell the jury the version he had of the situation, version that presented her as a crazed envious girl who shot Miranda and held Gordo hostage.  
  
-And so, I ask you, let's make an example of this girl and let's show others like her that violence only leads to jail.  
  
-Now the defense can present his witnesses.  
  
-Your honor, we're still unable to get witnesses, the defense asks for a pause on the trial.  
  
-I can only give you 24 hours to produce a witness or you'll have to present your case to the jury. -The judge replied  
  
Lizzie's attorney knew that without a witness the possibilities of winning the case were minimal she just glared at a very sad Lizzie. In the hospital Chris is beside Miranda, suddenly she got up as the unexpected happened and ran out to get a doctor. Later that day when Gordo arrived to the hospital he went to see how Miranda was, when he entered the room he felt the world collapse around him as he saw Miranda's bed empty.  
  
To be continued 


	4. Another nightmare, Lizzie attacked

Lizzie McGuire and Swat  
  
Hi, you may be wondering why did I decided to change this part, well, I was reading this story a couple of days ago and I noticed that I wasn't giving SWAT anything in it, so here it is, probably tomorrow I'll post the ending part... be prepared... it'll be shocking...  
  
Two days after the hearing Lizzie was in her room with Karla when the door opened and Officer Sanchez threw a bullet proof vest before them.  
  
-Put this on McGuire - She commanded  
  
Lizzie glared in shock at the vest since she didn't had to do that the first time..  
  
-Why does she have to wear that? -Karla asked.  
  
-That's none of your business, what are you waiting for? I don't have all day.  
  
-Leave her alone!! -Karla yelled-  
  
-Shut up this is none of your business I already told you and I'm not going to repeat myself. -Chris replied.  
  
-Yeah you're so though aren't you? Think that because you're a cop you can boss everyone around?  
  
-I think I'm going to beat you up if you don't shut your mouth right now.  
  
-Really? I would love to see you try - Karla said  
  
Chris pushed Karla against the wall, as Karla got up to fight back Lizzie got between them.  
  
-STOP IT!!!! JUST STOP IT!!!! -Lizzie yelled -I'm ready, let's just go.  
  
Meanwhile in the swat truck Lt. Hondo addresses the team.  
  
-We have to get this girl to the Supreme Court and then back here safe and alive, understand?  
  
-What's the big deal with this girl? I mean, since when we became babysitters? - Deke asked.  
  
-She's the only survivor of the attackers, it's highly important for the judge that this girl is alive, she can tell us who began this thing, besides Fuller got information from intelligence that lead to think that somebody may try to kill her before she testifies again.  
  
-How about Sanchez's sister? -Jim asked.  
  
-As far as we know she's as good as dead so we have to keep this girl alive no matter what. -Lt. Hondo replied.  
  
-But what risks do we have? I mean, who could be after a 16 year old? -Boxer asked.  
  
-A lot of people, specially the ones who gave them the weapons for a start. -Lt. Hondo replied.  
  
At that moment Chris arrived along with Lizzie who was wearing an orange overall, handcuffs and a blue bullet-proof vest.  
  
-We're ready. -She said.  
  
-Okay, everybody you know what to do, let's get to the cars. -Lt. Hondo ordered.  
  
-Come on –said Office Sanchez as she pushed Lizzie to one of the two golden trucks parked before them.  
  
Lizzie sat between Chris and Boxer, in the front seat Jim sat beside Deke who drove the vehicle, before them in another truck Lt. Hondo traveled with other officers, while two police cars drove, one before them and one behind the car where Lizzie was.  
  
-So, out of the record, why did you do it? –Asked Jim  
  
-I... didn't... do it... -replied Lizzie  
  
-Well as far as I remember you pointed your gun at me after shooting Sanchez's sister –Jim replied  
  
-I DIDN'T DO IT!!! MIRANDA IS MY BEST FRIEND!!! WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY BELIEVE ME!!!! –Lizzie yelled and then began to cry  
  
-Street leave her alone –Chris said.  
  
-All right all right  
  
As they arrived Lizzie saw a small crowd there.  
  
-OK everyone get ready there's people out there, keep your eyes peeled. – Lt. Hondo's voice said over the radio  
  
Jim and Deke got off first and made sure there was a clear path, then Chris got out and on the other side Boxer did as well.  
  
-Okay, come on little girl – Chris said pulling her out.  
  
Lizzie kept quiet as reporters gathered around her asking questions and taking pictures, Chris released her as she had to help Jim push the reporters aside so they could get in, at that very moment a black man crossed the police barrier and pulled a gun out of his jacket.  
  
-THIS IS FOR CLAIRE YOU WHITEY B%$#H!!!  
  
-GUN!!! –Yelled Lt. Hondo  
  
Lizzie turned around and heard the gunshots, her eyes opened wide as she felt pain in her chest and belly and felt her body pushed back and down, she closed her eyes.  
  
-Miranda...  
  
The attacker fell to the ground as Chris took him down, meanwhile Jim got beside Lizzie.  
  
-DEKE HELP ME GET HER INSIDE!!!  
  
Inside Sam held Jo who went hysteric when she heard about the attack outside the court room. Meanwhile at the hospital Gordo is also in shock as he saw the happenings on TV, at that moment he felt a hand touching his.  
  
-¿?  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Finale

Lizzie McGuire and S.W.A.T. Finale  
  
Chris literally ripped the vest off from Lizzie, she was hoping that the bullets didn't go through, to her dismay one of the bullets went through.  
  
-Hold on to it Elizabeth you'll be fine, Jim call an ambulance- Chris instructed  
  
-It's already on the way  
  
Chris noted that instead of being scared Lizzie was calmed.  
  
-Miranda is all right...  
  
-Huh? What are you talking about? - said Chris  
  
-I can feel it...  
  
Chris got really scared when Lizzie coughed blood, at that moment she saw the same boy that was at school and at the hospital, the boy ran towards Lizzie  
  
-Gordo...  
  
-Miranda is OK, she's coming over to explain everything, you'll be free in no time... -he said in tears  
  
Lizzie smiled as tears ran down her cheek.  
  
-I'm... already free Gordo...  
  
-Don't talk like that, you'll be fine, the paramedics are on their way and  
  
-I just need rest Gordo... would you... would you please... take care of Miranda for me?  
  
-Lizzie please...  
  
-Promise me...  
  
Crying Gordo nodded  
  
-I love you Gordo.... you... you were the best thing I had...  
  
Chris got beside her and held her hand.  
  
-Listen to me Elizabeth, Miranda loves you, you're her best friend, now you hold on, and the paramedics just arrived, ok?  
  
Lizzie just coughed up more blood  
  
-COME ON WHERE ARE THE PARAMEDICS???? -Yelled Chris  
  
-Gordo...  
  
-Don't talk you  
  
-Remember... that day at school... when it all happened?  
  
Gordo nodded  
  
-When I saw Kate fell... I... just wondered... what she was feeling...  
  
-But you'll be fine...  
  
For any answer Lizzie held Gordo's hand as she closed her eyes slowly  
  
-Lizzie?  
  
-Move kid, 15 miligrams of ephy, now –ordered a paramedic  
  
-She has no BP !!! –Yelled the other one  
  
-START RCP!!! –the first one ordered  
  
Another paramedic arrived with a defibrillator  
  
-Charging 20, CLEAR!!  
  
Gordo just sat crying silently against the wall as he hear the buzzing and saw Lizzie's motionless body shake with the discharge.  
  
-Charging 30, CLEAR!!!  
  
The paramedics glared at each other as the one checking for pulse shook his head.  
  
-One more time... charging to 40, CLEAR!!!  
  
Once again the paramedic shook his head as the others just remained silent, waiting to see which one would have the last word.  
  
-... Time of death... 14:55... -one said with a whisper for a voice.  
  
In one of the offices Sam held his wife as she cried when Lt. Hondo told them the news, Gordo just held Matt who was silent, perhaps too shocked to have any emotions after hearing what had happened to his sister.  
  
FOUR MONTHS LATER....  
  
It's the last day of school, the students gathered in the garden to say goodbye to the students who graduated that year and to hear a speech that was part of a tribute to the two students who died on the events that took place earlier that year.  
  
-Now we're going to have some words from our best student, the winner of this year's Excellence in achievement award, Miss Miranda Isabella Sanchez.  
  
All students remained silent as Miranda walked to the podium, beside it there were poster-sized pictures of Kate and Lizzie, among the public, Lizzie and Kate's families were present.  
  
-Hi... a few months ago this school was the scene of one of the most despicable acts one can be witness of... a senseless and stupid act that nearly took my life and took the life of my best friend and the life of the captain of our cheerleading team. Lizzie and Kate died because someone thought that violence was that way to express one's feelings about something, because that person or persons thought that by using guns they could scare us or tell us what to do, I just feel sorry for them, because what they did achieved everything but that... and just resulted in the loss of people that we love, people that we shared our lives with, people...  
  
Miranda had to stop because the tears on her eyes didn't allow her to keep reading her speech; the principal offered her a tissue, and Miranda continued.  
  
-...sorry... people that we grew up with... we have to understand that violence is not and will never be the solution to any problems, that violence will lead to nothing but pain and sufferment, we are the future of this country, it's on our hands to change it, we have the power to stop things like this, we have the power to make a different world, to create a world in which we won't lose our friends just because of hate... a world... in which Lizzie would be here...  
  
Gordo got up and ran to the podium where he held Miranda as she cried.  
  
Sam McGuire got up and started to clap intensely, Jo, Matt and the Sanchez's followed, in seconds all people present gave Miranda a standing ovation. Two days after Gordo went to see Miranda, when he entered her room he saw her packing her bags.  
  
-What are you doing?  
  
-I'm leaving... I'm going to México  
  
-You never said you were going back there on vacation again. –Gordo said  
  
-That's because I'm not going on vacation  
  
-What?  
  
-I'm moving to my Aunt Maria's, I already asked to be transferred.  
  
-Miranda you still have two years of high school left, you can't just go  
  
-No? Just watch and you'll see me leave.  
  
-Miranda you don't have to leave...  
  
Miranda glared at him for a minute, and then, without caring a bit for anything she took off her blouse.  
  
-Miranda  
  
-LOOK!! YOU SEE THIS?? –she pointed at the scars of the gun shots she had in her chest and abdomen – YOU SEE THEM? EVERY TIME I BATHE I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!!! I REMEMBER THE DAY WHEN THIS ALL BEGAN!!! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I CAN LIVE WITH IT, WHAT I CAN'T IS LIVE SEEING MY BEST FRIEND'S DESK EMPTY EVERY DAY OF MY LIFE!!! I CAN'T LIVE SEEING HER CHAIR EMPTY AT LUNCH!!! I CAN'T LIVE WIHTOUT HEARING HER VOICE EVERY DAY SAYING GOOD MORNING!!! I CAN'T LIVE WAITING FOR THAT PHONE TO RING AND HEAR HER VOICE TELLING ME STUFF... I miss her too much...  
  
Miranda sat in her bed and cried, Gordo sat beside her and covered her with his jacket.  
  
-Please... tell me I'll wake up... and this will be a bad dream...  
  
-I can't tell you that... but what I can tell you is that I love you, and that I will always be with you.  
  
Miranda glared at him.  
  
-What are you saying?  
  
-I love you Miranda... I have loved you for several years but I couldn't tell my feelings until this began... I want you to stay Miranda... I will do all I have to do to help you go through this... I know that wherever Lizzie is now she will help us.  
  
-Gordo...  
  
-What?  
  
Miranda cleaned the tears from her eyes  
  
-I... just felt... something...  
  
-What?  
  
-I just felt a warm sensation... the same feeling I had when Lizzie hugged me... a feeling of being safe... of being with someone who really cared for me... you think...  
  
-Perhaps she just wanted you to know that she's fine...  
  
Miranda hugged Gordo  
  
-I love you...  
  
-And I love you too Miranda...  
  
THE END  



End file.
